


Sometimes it helps to scream

by SunnyMimi



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Maximoff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, I REGRET NOTHING, I Tried, Light Angst, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of screaming, alias Pietro Django Magnus Eisenhart, dadneto, overdramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyMimi/pseuds/SunnyMimi
Summary: Peter was tired of it. For three years in the same vicious circle. Every day these damned missions against the Brotherhood. He was fed up. So, yes, it was time to scream at Magneto.orAn overdramatic Peter, who thinks it would be a good idea to yell at his diva father during a fight against him.





	Sometimes it helps to scream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that only because I want to let out my Dadneto feelings while I still can.  
> Well, and because I'm a diva.

Another day, another mission, another fight against damn Magneto. 

Peter hated it. 

His team, his friends, his new family, is injured by the Brotherhood, which was revived by his _father_ , since three damn years! 

Wonderful, really fan-fucking-tastic. 

Now he finally understand the expression: I'm getting too old for this shit. And he was only thirty!

But Magneto – that drama queen he is – _wouldn't stop until the mutants get their real place in the world and the humans have paid for their mistakes_. 

Peter wanted to vomit when he heard that. ”Diva!” He screamed and got Magnetos attention. Erik sent a load of metal in his direction, but in a blink Peter stood on the opposite side.  
“I must correct myself, oh mighty metal-ruler. You're a too _slow_ diva!” He could hear Raven and Hank laughing in the background. Again a load of metal and again it didn't reach Quicksilver. “Know your place, boy.” Growled Magneto. “Oh, I know it. I don't pay much attention to it. But I know it.” Again Metal and dodge. Wow, how creative! “No love for the guy who broke you out of the Pentagon? How ungrateful.” Metal, dodge. He rolled his eyes. 

“A mutant with your powers we could use well.“ Wait, _What?!_ He hadn't said that, had he?  
Peter sent him a confused look and Magneto – like everyone else – didn’t even see the punch coming. From one moment to the next one of the strongest mutants of their time lay on the dirty ground. "No, man, I’ll pass, I'm not a fucking traitor." Lehnsherr held his aching chin and looked at Peter, who suddenly stood in front of him. The boy looked him dead in the eyes.

A teleporter of the Brotherhood came up beside him, then put a hand on Magnetos shoulder and both disappeared instantly. 

Peter counts that as a victory (not only because Raven bought him a six-pack of beer afterwards).

 

*+*+*+*

 

But that was two years ago. Today, Peter only hated it. He was standing in a fucking forest, in a fucking clearing, in a fucking cold night. It was the fourth time this week that the Brotherhood alert was raised. They had _Wednesday_. 

The Half of the X-Men were already down and Peter was so damn bitter. “Quicksilver! We withdraw!” Screamed Raven. Peter sent a dead glance to Magneto. And that bastard smiled at him. Oh, and that, that crossed a line. It was not his week, okay? So now, he wasn't bitter anymore, he was angry, _furious_. That grin, that small, sadistic grin, brought Peter to the point, where he fucking _exploded_. 

“No!” He screamed and all eyes were on him. “You know what?!” He looked closely at Erik. Quicksilver’s eyes fixed his. “Fuck. You. _Magnus_.” He spit out the name as if it were poison. But it brought down Erik's façade. “Do you want to know from where I know this name?!” Okay, maybe Peter thought that he would tell Erik in a very difference situation, but fuck it all. “My Mother told me, jackass! Maya Maximoff! Can you even remember her?!” Shocked, Magneto staggered back a few steps.

“May I introduce myself?” Hissed Peter again. “My name is Pietro Django Magnus Eisenhart! I'm 30 years old!” Erik just stared at him. “And If you can count, you know what that means.” He looked at Magneto, without one emotion on his face. “You…? You're…? Are you…?” Stuttered he in disbelief.  
“Congratulations, it's a boy.” And then, there was only silence. The last members of the Brotherhood looked confused to their leader, but they were so smart to do nothing. Magneto and the rest of the X-Men were frozen.

“Do you want to know, why am I here?” Peter said after a moment, quietly than before. “For the same damn reason as three years ago.” From the inside pocket of his suit, he pulled out a picture. He held it up high in the air. It shows a little girl, perhaps seven years old, with blond hair, big blue eyes and a happy smile. “That's my daughter, Luna. She's eight.” He said slowly. Behind him, he could hear someone gasped. But he doesn’t care. “Last week, her powers have manifested. And where was her Daddy?” He shook his head sadly. “Fighting against her grandfather.” Bitterly he laughed.

“And now, I have only _one_ question for you.” He looked Magneto straight in the eyes. “Is the guy, my Mom told me about, when my powers manifested and I was fucking scared still in there? Or did Magneto killed him too?” Erik staid silence. “Because that man, Max or Magnus or Erik or I don't how many other names you called yourself over the years, that man was one of the good guys. That man,“ Peter put his hand on his neck and pulled out a small necklace of various shimmering colors with a small star-shaped pendant., “gave my mother a necklace made of uniquely mixed metals, so that he could feel it and know where she was. This man built his house all alone, because he wanted to be sure that everything was alright. This man cried at the birth of his first daughter. This man was the reason why I learned not to be afraid of my powers, to be proud of them.” Peter was surprised to see tears in the corners of Magneto's eyes. But that didn't stop him. 

Suddenly, he stand right in the front of him, his helmet in Quicksilver’s hand. “That helmet was made out of fear, anger, pain, loss and the desire for revenge. And one day you have to decide. Magneto or Erik? And that will be the same day I have to decide, kill or protect you?” Peter looked up, sadness in his eyes, but no fear. “Do you know how many times I have saved you in the last three years? Twelve fucking times! And do you know how many times I could have killed you? On every goddamn mission!” Again he laughed, still bitter. “But I didn't do it for me or my mother or the professor. I did for the sister I never knew. Because Anya did not want her _Vati_ killed by her brother.” 

Magneto didn't dare to say a word, Peter didn't know if he still could. “I don’t understand you, I really don’t. I've no damn clue, why you and your boyband are here in a fucking forest at Midnight, why you wear such an ugly color as maroon, why you do what you do.” He shook his head. “But what I really _really_ don’t understand is: How can you say you hate all humans but still want to revenge for you _human_ -daughter? How can you say all humans are monsters when you felt in love with my _human_ -mother? How can you say all humans are dangerous when you mourn for your _human_ -wife?” Erik couldn't answer that, of cause he couldn't.

“But in the end it’s unfortunately still your decision.” Peter said and shook his head sadly. Then he placed the helmet on the floor and put the necklace on it. “It is no longer just a matter of choosing between good and bad, too much has happened, it has become too complicated. Rather, it's… it’s more like choosing between cat or dog. Between Olympus or Valhalla. Between time or money. Between love or friends. Between waiting or fighting. Erik or Magneto... There is no wrong or right anymore. It's your decision.” He looked around for a moment before rejoining eye contact with Erik. “But always remember, one would've have cost you your daughter, the other would give you your son. I don't know if this is something you want. Like I said, I don't understand you. But, you can be the one for whom I held you my life or the one who makes me fear for the future of my daughter. Your choice.”

He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “If you dare to come too close to my daughter, I will kill you. If you hurt one of my teammates again, I will kill you. If you attack my home, I. Will. Kill. You. Without thinking again. You will not see me coming, you will not be able to stop me and you will know that I didn't like to do it, but you were warned. From today, I will not protect you anymore. So, take care.” 

And then he turned around. “Ich weiß, dass du mehr als der Bösewicht in dieser Geschichte seien kannst, Vater.*” Peter said softly and in one blink he was gone. 

So he didn't see, that for a minute, no one moved a muscle.

He didn’t see, the sad smile Raven Erik sent before the X-Men left.

He didn't see Erik stay quiet for long before shouting at the members of the Brotherhood who were still there. They should get lost. 

He didn't see how Erik fall on his knees.

He didn't see how the realization hit him.

He didn't see how he cried like a little girl.

He didn't see how the mighty Magneto break. 

 

Because at that time, Peter was in Transia, hugging his daughter for an hole hour. Only because he could. Sometimes you just have to hold your world in your arms to ground yourself again.

 

*+*+*+*

 

It took exactly three years, six mounts, two weeks, eleven hours and thirty-two minutes to get to that moment. (Yes, _someone_ counted.) 

A car stopped in the driveway of the Xavier's school for gifted Youngsters and an old friend came out of it, with a big smile on his face. Charles Xavier himself was looking at him from the door. “Someone is already waiting for you.” He said. “Are you jealous, darling?” When he blushed, his smile grew even bigger. Even after almost thirty years, Erik Lehnsherr still managed make Charles blushed.  
“You're early, dad” Erik looked at his _son_ , who was standing in the entrance hall and was smiling at him. “Of course I am.” Erik replied.

Before Peter could answer, they heard footsteps coming. A blond girl ran down the stairs, so fast that it was no wonder she was Quicksilver's daughter. “Grandpa!” She screamed happily and jumped into Erik's arms. He laughed loud and hugged her back.

 

So, yeah, sometimes you must scream, when you are fed up. Like a damn diva. Thank God, that Peter inherited the drama-queen-gene from his father.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ich weiß, dass du mehr als der Bösewicht in dieser Geschichte seien kannst, Vater. - I know you can be more than the villain in this story, Father.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment.


End file.
